Epilvik
Epilvik's TLDR Justicar Epilvik (7th Seated Council Member) is a ranking member of the Council of K'ure and the leader of its representation upon Draenor, Epilvik also serves his mate Lightwarden Rhuua as one of her Triumvirate in the ancient Draenic Order Te'Amun currently working upon the AU Draenor to rebuild and restructure the population now that the Iron Horde and Legion threat has been quelled. Epilvik is an rather old Draenei, having been born and around on the ancient homeworld of Argus long enough to remember the beautiful tranquil utopia of the Eredar homworld before Sargerus corrupted the noble people. Since that time Epilvik has fought and bled across dozens of worlds serving the Draenic people and the Prophet Velen against the great enemy as Kil'jaeden hunted them across the great void. It was upon Draenor however that he found his life mate Rhuua, who together have faithfully served and helped their people through the centuries. Epilvik as representative of the Te'Amun travels with an open mind across the many lands his people have expanded over, with the task of finding others who would commit themselves and make the leap of serving a higher purpose as the Draenei seek to make the most of their lot, and begin their race again in earnest as they seek not just a place to hide, but a new home among their newly founded friends and allies. On the 26th of February 625 KC Rhuua gave birth to her and Epilvik's twins, bringing to the world two healthy, strong and happy Draenei children, one a boy and one a girl. Together they named their son Zahiir, and their daughter Zaahra. =Description= ---- An rather tall Draenei male, Epilvik is the epitome of strength of his people, a huge heavily armoured juggernaut clad in heavy armour and weapons. Piercing azure eyes seem to glow with an ageless wisdom of the many millennia of war and destruction he had seen, his face littered with several long narrow scars from his battle years, faint but visible close up. His head crest long and high, spikes going toward the back of his head, a mane one long flowing white blonde hair tied with crystal clips and adornments resting about midway down his back. His tail thick and long trailing just barely above the ground behind him, decorated heavily with several pressed and designed metal bands, which can also be used as a blunt weapon. Epilvik has four facial tendrils coming from his jawline extending to his upper chest, shining bands of gold ringed in triplets secured along them as decoration. Armour Justicar Armour This armour is the one that serves as his formal wear as a Justicar and the set that he carries and utilises most often in both combat and when you interact with him is likely what he will be using. In design it is similar to many of the Vindicator armours that Draenei use, glowing with an inner harnessed light to make it both stand out and be a symbol, it however has some key differences, specifically the pauldrons that he wears are extremely ornate far beyond so what would regularly be expected of battle armour, though made from a very strong material that they have never been known to break, here the light is concentrated the most glowing brightly as it outlines two carved scrolls, upon which lay on one the highest laws of the Draenei, and the other, the promise made by K'ure to the Draenic people. Vindicator Armour Epilviks other armor set was one he had fashioned for himself during the journey’s upon Oshu’gan the armour being made of a foreign material brought to the Draenei by the Naaru, heavily crystalline this armor set is far stronger and more durable than any regular iron or earthbound minerals. The same crystalline material covers the Naaru's architecture and much of the Draenei's own crystal artificer creations, providing them the power and strength they can exude wherever they travel. This armour is extremely distinctive in such a way that makes it obvious as to its origins, and since the more common back and forth between the AU Draenor and Azeroth similar suits are being seen more and more commonly. Dress Armour (Formal) This particular armour Epilvik rarely wears, mostly only for extremely formal events such as weddings, certain types of meetings of foreign dignitaries or visiting places of particular cultural significance. This armour set consists of long flowing inscribed, ornate and decorated white cream robes, the pauldrons upon it softly casting a Naaru symbol just toward the side of his head complimenting the persistent one upon his brow nicely, the lower half of his face covered when wearing the half hood that came with the set. Arms Hammer of the Naaru ((Dawn of the Light)) An ancient weapon, forged by Epilvik around 24,000 years ago upon his ascension as a Vindicator of the Hand of Argus when confirmed by the Triumvirate. This large heavy mace, is rather monstrous designed in particular for the strength and size of Epilvik, any human or anything less than the strength of a Draenei would have no hope of even picking it up let alone using it. The mace in fairly classical style utilises heavily the crystal substance featured in combined Naaru and Draenic technology, shaped and hardened heavily, the crystal head is near unbreakable, and can pulverise and shatter plate and chain alike with ease when wielded correctly, however its most impressive feature is a small channel carved through the handle of the weapon, through which Epilvik can channel the light both ways, either from his body to charge or store its energy, or from the head to himself, should he fall weak or tired. Ulduar Sword ((Justice of K'ure)) The Justice of K'ure is an greatsword, an extremely ornate blade he was able to recover during his time in Northrend while in service there, having actually delved into the vaults of Ulduar himself, he discovered an ancient blade covered in glittering gold runes, and seeming to glow in energy. Finding it responded well to the light and could direct and use it more potently in offensive abilities Epilvik eagerly seized up the blade, now often serving as the primary weapon he wears most often, one would often see the Justicar wearing this. Decorated Dagger of Office On his ascension to the Council of K'ure Epilvik was gifted this dagger, a symbol of the office and who he represents each council member has their own identical one, both as an identifier to others of their authority and power, as well as a reminder to themselves of the greater purpose they serve. Rarely ever drawing it, Epilvik nonetheless will never discard or remove it, keeping the blade always close by on his person to ensure its safety. The hilt heavily gilded with a rather large rose diamond enclasped in the pommel, it seems to be made out of some sort of dark wood, overlaid and patterned in a mixture of gold, platinum and what seemed to be spun diamond into a twirling and twisting pattern, the blade roughly five inches in length was thin, but deadly sharp, one side dictating the highest law of the Draenic people and the other the first promise the Naaru gave to them. Throwing Knives Simple devices, small, lightweight and easy to carry store and more importantly hide within his armour, looking like no more than simple decorative parts to his ornate sets. They are however well balanced and deadly sharp, when thrown with precision are truely lethal. Epilvik has also used them on a large Gronn in times past, firstly to aid him in climbing to its neck, before he carved, slashed and stabbed its face into a blood ragged mess, the creature falling dead as he saved the entire leadership group of Te'Amun from its rage. =History= ---- Youth Epilvik was born relatively close to the time that Sargerus approached the Triumvirate of Argus, however he was born in a large seaside port city called Sayreydeer away from the capital of Mac’aree. His childhood was quite a peaceful one, growing up he was taught the most incredible and mind boggling applications of arcane manipulation as all Eredar were, as well as the basic sciences, mathematics and history, indeed becoming a rather adept arcanist in his own right, the thoughts of a bright future ahead of him, he made his parents extremely proud as they watched him grow and develop from a little boy into a young man. Epilvik's life was peaceful, serene and pleasurable, Eredar society the way it was, none wanted for anything, had to work, had to strive or push themselves, their command and hold over the arcane allowing them to achieve whatever they desired, this as a result lead him to developing a passion and enjoyment for the sea, often spending great amounts of time on the sandy beach shores with his friends as they explored and did as youth are want to do. He did this for many many decades, until the what essentially ended as a civil war began as the dark titan approached the Triumvirate of Argus, the oldest and wisest of all their people. Many Eredar having heard the proposal passed on through whispering mouths were eager and interested at to what this great and mysterious being could bring them, however soon the warning came. His parents always strong supporters of Velen heeded his words, and when failing to convince his brothers of the recklessness of their path and what he had foreseen, Velen asked all those willing to follow him, and so Epilvik, his parents and many others along with them left their planet, fleeing into the great dark, unknown where they were going or what they would do, trusting only in the wisdom of Velen and the mercy and benevolence of K'ure who brought them the ship Genedar to escape. Here they named themselves the Draenei, or exiled ones, and there Epilvik pledged never to use arcane magic that attracted the titan again, a pledge he kept for near 25 millennia. Flight from Argus During the flight from Argus across the dozens of colony worlds the Draenei Epilvik learnt and fought as a Harbinger of his race, fighting alongside and protecting the civilians and youth of their race with the recently created light users, the Anchorites and Vindicators. This lead him to a view of awe and high respect of these individuals and soon enough he devoted himself with mind and body to learning these techniques, learning under an experienced Vindicator who trained Epilvik into a Draenic holy warrior of his own right, soon there after joining The Hand as a full fledged Vindicator and rededicating himself in his new role. Draenor Epilvik after arriving on Drainer and the Draenic civilisation being built up there, in the belief that they had finally found a home to rebuild their race upon found himself living in Shattrath, serving as the guard captain of the city, patrolling the forests for stray ogres and other threats, as well making sure that the streets remained safe and no one got up to too much mischief. It was this way that he met Rhuua, the one who would become his life mate; Epilvik had across the caravan Rhuua traveled with while it was under attack and was responsible for rescuing her in particular from the clutch of an Ogre by gutting the beast, from that point on she decided she developed a little crush on him, however due to her age it took her a while to get him to notice that her interest was anything more than platonic. Several months later, Rhuua and her twin brother settled in Shattrath to complete their mage-studies, and it was during this time that she decided to try and gain his attention, often spending time with him on a friendly level...yet while he greatly enjoyed her company she couldn't get him to see her romantically. Because of this, her attempts at flirting became more and more overt until even the most oblivious and romantically inept of vindicators would be able to realize that she carried a torch for him. It was at that point onwards that the pair became inseparable, Rhuua moving in with Epilvik and moving out from the apartment she shared with her brother in the lower city, finishing her training as a mage in the process. However such a peaceful picturesque time would not do but to last as the Legion once more found them using the local Orc population as their weapon, laying siege and eventually destroying Shattrath, Epilvik and his team buying time for his mate and hundreds upon hundreds of others to escape, assuming he would lay down his own life were it not for the valiant sacrifice of one of his oldest friends who teleported him and several others to safety before detonating themselves taking a huge number of Orc's with them. Epilvik and the survivors of the group who volunteered to remain behind with him renamed themselves the Last Guardians of Shattrath and hunted and slaughtered their way across Orc tribes killing hundred of their population, old, weak, women, children and men, whoever they could lay their hands on and burning the villages to the ground. This lasted for months until Epilvik was summoned by a new formed Council of K'ure, and named a Justicar of it one of those who would judge and try any captured Orc's their people caught, this mellowed him out and showed him another way forward. This Council sat and fulfilled their mission for years and years until the Tempest Keep super ship arrived to Draenor with its contingent of Nauru. Azeroth/Modern History Epilvik was one of those who assaulted the Exodar along with a major sect of the Draenic people under the guidance of the Prophet, there he lead a small team with the purpose of freeing the Naaru currently trapped under Blood Elf forces, personally killing one of their commanders before they hurtled off through the Nether. Crash landing on Azuremyst Island several months later, Epilvik woke to yet another strange and mysterious land, and slowly met more and more people of the new world, the Kal'dorei and human's came first, followed swiftly by the realization that the Orc's had also invaded and committed terrible atrocities on Azeroth, however these explorations were swiftly put to a stop as the Portal opened and the Draenei committed themselves to the Grand Alliance and helping stop the demons of Outland. Epilvik fighting heavily across the Hellfire Peninsula especially around Hellfire Citadel where the Orcish concentrations were greatest, helped in the destruction of several of their most powerful war chiefs, damaging and throwing the Fel Horde into such disfunction they would never recover. His other major actions were in Shadowmoon Valley where he ventured into the ruins of Karabor hoping to secure and recover several precious relics of the Draenei from the fallen temple. In the aftermath of their victories in Outland, he returned to Azeroth hoping for peace, however the Draenei were soon called again to the Shattered Sun alliance as the Great Betrayer threatened to invade their new home, Epilvik having remembered the great power Kil'jaeden wielded quickly went to the aid on the isle of Quel Danas, helping in pushing back and vanquishing countless demons why a small team went through and shut down the Sunwell Portal. Epilvik would have at this point hoped for peace and safety for his people in the aftermath of the Burning Crusade, however alas such things were not to be on Azeroth, as soon after the conclusion at the Sunwell the Lich King awoke and with him the armies of the dead began to move. The Draenei ever ready to aid their new found allies and make a home for themselves on the world surged to Northern as part of the Vanguard to face the undead legions. Placing himself alongside dozens of other Draenei that worked across the region Epilvik found himself on a number of fronts in order to bring about the Alliances' goals, working heavily throughout Dragonblight as he helped to plan and lead assaults on dozens of Scourge strongholds and leaders, slowly but surely cutting the commanders down reducing Arthas' control. The first major action Epilvik was involved in however was the Ulduar incident, under the advice and request from the Magi of Dalaran word filtered down of the danger that Yogg-Saron posed to the world, he immediately headed to aid in the siege, fighting through dozens of Titan built constructs and ancient devices that hadn't been seen since they last walked the earth, it was here that he recovered and imbued his great blade, the ancient titan creation seeming to shape and shrink to Epilvik's own size as if it desired to be taken. After the heroes within Ulduar were able to vanquish Yogg-Saron and it's lieutenant Epilvik was again called to service, this time to Icecrown, where he fought across the accursed ice alongside Maraad and many others of his race. Epilvik however would stand out a shining example of his race during the Argent Tournament, it was here that in the training to take down the Lich King Epilvik defeated dozens of knights from every corner of Azeroth, accepting any challenge and defeating them all, in the end even earning the personal blessing of the Prophet Velen himself much to his pride and joy, even in the aftermath of the Lich King's attack. Again in the aftermath of what would one day be called the War of the Dead amongst his people Epilvik had thought there would be a time of peace, and indeed for a peaceful time there was, it was during this period Epilvik reconnected with his mate Rhuua, having heard of the noble Draenic Order Te'Amun in his travels he sought out their representatives, surprised to find his mate their representative as Epilvik through himself into aiding the Te'Amun, quickly rising through the ranks until he found himself a council to the Exarch Aedion. It was around this time that Deathwing broke free his prison, sundering the planet and wrecking destruction over both continents, releasing the elemental lords from their realms, and setting a chain of events in motion to destroy the planet. As result of the numerous fields of battle erupting across the lands the Te'Amun divided their forces, hoping to buy enough time to complete repairs on the Exodar as Epilvik and Rhuua headed with their Kal'dorei allies to Mount Hyjal the location of the first World Tree, where they beat back the corrupted Fandral Staghelms forces and the servants of the Firelord until the flame breach, where they aided in the expansion of the breach as they removed some of the key supporters and allies of the Firelord. Epilvik having at first believed rather happily that the Triumvirate of the Hand in Velen's seclusion would order the Exodar once more into the stars, to continue the persecution of the Long War, onto the next step of their journey only to be surprised by the Prophets sudden announcement that Azeroth would be where the Army of the Light is born. However ever loyal and obedient to the Prophet Epilvik accepted this at face value and dedicated himself to this vision as the Prophet ordered him. Epilvik was a late comer to the Pandora continent having only arrive during the landfall of the main Alliance Fleet, the Council of K'ure ordering a small frigate contingent to the continent in order to keep an eye on and watch over the Draenic forces deploying there. This opportunity allowed Epilvik and his mate Rhuua to explore and adventure over the previously unknown and wild region, with many of the dangers vanquished they explored several Mogul vaults and saw the majesty and titan hand in the creation of many of these great homages to beings even the Draenei knew little about. It wasn't until the events that lead up to the Siege of Orgrimmar itself that Epilvik became militarily active once more, with Garrosh's war crimes and actions of full display to the world both the Alliance and major factions of the Horde had enough, and with knowledge not only of Garrosh's atrocities but also of those Orcs he harboured that had committed such crimes against his people, Epilvik's fury and rage compelled him to join the Siege itself, ripping his way across Durotar in command of a large contingent of Draenei, the truce and peace between the Alliance factions and Horde in opposition to Garrosh was tense, but they managed to do so nonetheless as they sieged and broke the great gates of Orgrimmar itself, as the sacking of the city began in earnest, while elite commando teams went underground to take out the undersold Epilvik and his forces slowly moved through the city clearing out district after district, surprised to find many of the Orcs under house arrest, as he was forced to stay his blade often, only Garrosh's loyal Kor'kron opposed them. It took more than a day but by the time the last packs of resistance were cleared out, and the city liberated as Garrosh himself was lead out in chains by Thrall who had brought him to heel the fires of Orgrimmar had all but burned out as the oppressed people of the city began to rebuild their lives as the armies returned, the war finally over, and hints of a lasting and true peace might just be within their grasp. The first Epilvik found out of the alternate Draenor was when the portal in the Blasted Lands began spitting out what was first reported as Mag'har Orc's thousands of them swarming the area and quickly razing and destroying all bastions of defence in the land shattering the Alliance and Horde footholds there, however it was soon clear it was far more sinister. Leading a large battalion of warriors of both Te'Amun and Dor'serrar's forces alongside Katiera Shadowblade they fought and broke several major outposts and defences of the Iron Horde near the great portal, in their final battles capturing one of the Orc commanders. Soon under intense and bloody interrogation the Orc spilt all that he knew, desperate for the pain to stop as Sylvael began a torturous process of skinning him alive. The Orc however revealed to them the existence of the Iron Horde, a Draenor yet still whole, and the leader Hellscream, and to Epilvik's intense interest the presence of the Draenei, and more importantly that they had not fallen, that the attacks hadn't occurred yet. This lead to more than a month of intense planning alongside Te'Amun's leadership before the decision to mobilise their forces in a grand expedition to whatever the world held. Te'Amun, along with the Council of K'ure and their forces which Epilvik travelled through to Draenor soon after the Alliance beachhead was established, using a series of portals to transport them and their materials to the land, where they emerged within Shadowmoon Valley. Wasting no time they soon set up and mobilised their forces, sending emissaries to the major Draenic settlements of Embaari and Elodor as they lent their aid and power to both quickly proving that while strangers they may be, they were still brothers and sisters of the light, and from then they were gratefully accepted and welcomed where they travelled. Contributing and paying a heavy toll in blood for the defence of Karabor Epilvik leading the Te'Amun slaughtered their way through the Gardens of Karabor, slaying any foul beast who dared desecrate its sacred soil, showing them the same mercy they showed so many decades ago at Shattrath. When morning time came and rose, the Iron Horde fleet crumbling, sinking and destroyed in the harbour, Epilvik smiled, for here today they had changed the past, and through the Prophets sacrifice had secured a new dawn for his people, a new beginning. Soon after this the Council of K'ure under his orders established a large outpost near Karabor, housing the many necessary amenities and accomodations that the Council under his leadership and guidance being the only Justicar assigned to travel to Draenor would require, soon ballooning as more and more Draenei seeing the work they did in the keeping of the peace offer their assistance, today a thriving settlement, working to provide justice for their people. Epilvik travelled wide and far with both the Council, often directing and leading their significant military power, as well as with Te'Amun, who he dedicated much time and attention, travelling north with Higher Kavaaru to combat Botani Influence, leading his own expeditions west into Nagrand to push back Ogre and Orc alliances from Draenei settled areas, south into the Spires of Arak in search of missing comrades, and even across the great jungles to root out and arrest those accused of treason and other crimes. However the largest event Epilvik took part in was also the most personally significant, the Siege of Shattrath and its retaking. Through the Court of Uther, Te'Amun took part in a series of skirmishes, battles and pushes across Shattrath City as they pushed away the Iron Horde, Burning Legion and Sargerei elements infecting different quarters, while it took many months, and much blood was spilt for each metre of territory, they were eventually successful and the long journey to rebuilding Shattrath began. It was however unfortunately for Draenor and the Draenei too soon after the collapse and defeat of the Iron Horde through their manufactories at the Blackrock Clan's headquarters and the death of Blackhand, a new threat emerged, one even more sinister. Much to Epilvik's fury, history repeated itself, only this time in an even greater and more terrible manner than a simple Fel Horde. When Archimonde and his highest lieutenants were summoned into Hellfire Citadel, and the corruption of Tanaan Jungle Justicar Epilvik, and several high ranking members of the Te'Amun held emergency councils with their allies in an effort to shore up support and bring a grand coalition to liberate and level the dark fortress. This culminated in a summit held by the Grand Alliance, and the beginning of the Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan, a coalition representing organisations across Azeroth, a unified force dedicated and committed to the destruction of the Burning Legion. Over a manner of months Te'Amun working with a large number of different Orders, fought in theatres across the Jungle, taking out supply lines, securing several of their temples, and achieving the death of key leaders. Through the actions taken across the Jungle the Coalition succeeded in breaking the Legion's stranglehold across the territory and establishing secure supply lines to their operations as the final push upon the Citadel. Working alongside the leadership of Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and the Highguard, the Coaltion pushed through and broke the gates of Hellfire Citadel, and after a long and bloody fight managed to push through and destroy a new design of Fel Reaver and securing the way for further and deeper attacks and assaults into the depths of the fortress before several groups including Epilvik, setting charges and levelling the structure entirely. Current Actions and Focus Since the conclusion of major conflicts across the Draenor continent which saw Epilvik travelling as far west as the grassy hills of Nagrand, north to Gorgrond and south to the Spires of Arak, once again getting the opportunity to explore and enjoy a world whose memories he cherished in an unbroken and beautiful serene state. The opportunity and existence of peace, while not unknown in recent times Epilvik by now had grown far too cynical to believe it would last, but even so he happily took the opportunity where it was when conflict was kept small and isolated. With the abdication of Exarch Aedion of Te'Amun and the confirmation via the Council of K'ure to Lightwarden Rhuua, Epilvik has eagerly devoted and thrown his weight behind her aiding and counselling her on leadership of the great Draenic Order Te'Amun, they have with able assistance and aid by the other Triumvirate and the Lightsworn reinvigorated and pushed the Order to new heights for their people, now engaged with several great cultural and charitable works across Draenic society on Draenor, as well as fully pledged themselves to the Light's Accord and their allies within the organisation. Epilvik has also taken the peaceful opportunity on Draenor to commit himself towards the family he and Rhuua are creating, as well as having the time and security to be able to travel with his mate across the beautiful lands of Draenor as they explored and discovered such things that they never could on their own Draenor due to the circumstances of their positions and responsibilities. It was recently that Rhuua gave birth to their first twins, bringing into the world a healthy strong baby girl and baby boy, to which they named Zaahra and Zahiir respectfully, they have not yet introduced either child to any beyond their immediate close family however, desiring to wait until they are a little bigger, for their naming ceremony. Factions of Note The Aldor – Epilvik when joining this group served more as an advisor, enforcer and aid to their endeavours rather than a strict member itself, he chose to do this as a means of preventing and blocking the Blood Elf organization the Scryers of gaining higher influence and welcome in Shattrath and amongst the Shat'ar, a group he reviled and hated of what they represented and the crimes they had committed against his people even if they claimed to have a change of heart. The Draenei - Epilvik of course has served his people since the fall of Argus with devotion and eagerness in helping to ensure the safety and security of his people. Every action and decision that Epilvik made or makes is in direct service and thought of his people, his thoughts preoccupied and worried about their survival and what is best for them.. Council of Ku’re – Epilvik was offered and accepted membership on this council after the fall of Shattrath as both a means of repentance for what he saw as his own failure in Shattrath's defence, as well as a means to further serve his people, while at the same time using that authority and power to subject and gain revenge on the Orcish people for their actions, siding with and aligning himself to the conservative and vengeful seated members of the Council, finding companionship and understanding among them. Te'Amun - The Order Epilvik is currently a part of. Serving as a great bastion of defence and support of the Draenic people, Te'Amun was born out of and the natural expansion of the Order Elysium, named in respect of the ancient temple city founded on a long forgotten colony planet, Te'Amun's goals and mission is to support the Draenic race, and preserve and guard their peoples history, culture, beliefs and to guard them against mistakes of the past, serving as a home and place of belonging for all Te'Amun styles itself as a small city worth of Draenei to bring forth their people into a new golden age. Light's Accord - A council of many orders from across Azeroth, serving the common interest and good of its people, and coming together in order to combat its enemies, and he currently serves as a delegate for Te'Amun. Titles Justicar – In response to Epilvik’s actions and leadership shown during the Fall of Shattrath, as well as answer to certain dark actions committed post fall, when the Draenei people finally regrouped the Council of Ku’re, the leading judicial body was expanded and reworked,used as a means to seperate themselves from the barbarism and animalistic attacks of the Orcish people and to try those captured for their actions. Epilvik was one of those named as Justicar to sit on this council replacing the prior Justicar who himself was brutally murdered by the Orcish Horde. Vindicator – A title of the Draenic paladins, when Epilvik was accepted as a member of the Hand of Argus he was appointed this title by the Triumvirate as are all who do the same. While he no longer considers himself as an active Vindicator nor, due to his main role answers to the Triumvirate, he still looks back on and honours the vows and great steps of learning he took to become one. Guardian of Shattrath – Epilvik and the small team he lead in defence of the city titled themselves this after the cities destruction in honour of their friends who were unable to make it out, and the one that made the ultimate sacrifice in order so others would live. Triumvirate - Epilvik's title amongst Te'Amun, indicating his position of leadership within the order and his relationship to the Lightwarden Rhuua of Te'Amun, as one of her chief aides and friends who provides her the advice, direction and information needed to make decisions. The Triumvirate directly below Rhuua wield near unlimited authority within the Order, and with respect to the sects and interests they lead, can shape them to their will. =Personality= ---- Epilvik is a man of extreme loyalty he will always place his oaths and duty above all things else, however he does not do so recklessly or without thought, as his extremely long years of training has given him beyond enough training experience to know that getting himself or those he leads killed will help no one and achieve nothing in the end, this leaves him to be a meticulous planner, as well as someone who refuses to rush recklessly into action rather preferring to sit back and analyse a situation to come up with a strategy prior to any such engagements, though will not hesitate if necessary to protect his people. Epilvik also has a deep respect for the traditions of the Draenic people and a keen interest in their history as to prevent either himself or another from making the same reckless mistakes, he also has a deep reverence for theNaaru and their impact upon both the Draenei’s life, culture and very survival. His experiences have shaped him in such a way that while he is kind and compassionate he also has the will and conviction to do whatever is necessary to achieve the outcomes that are required, this head lead to numerous clashes with members of Te’Amun and one in particular over what they deemed as a barbaric act that has no place in their society, and while Epilvik may take no pleasure in either ordering or directing such actions himself, he routinely will accept and utilize methods such as torture when circumstances that are time critical will demand such actions be carried out. Beliefs Epilvik does not believe in any sort of deity or higher power in the traditional sense of the word, however his attitude towards the Naaru borders on a semi form of worship in which he venerates them for their actions in keeping the Draenei safe over the millennia, he believes them the personification of the light itself and follows their will and the will of Velen their prophet unquestioningly. While he has been learning of how the humans and quel'dorei follow the light in recent times as well and while his views do differ from their own, he can also see the value in their system, and acknowledge that regardless their belief and faith provides them strong moral grounding and drive, which he respects greatly. Relationships Aaraia – Epilvik considers his sister as the little bubbly annoyance he has to protect and guard in his life, he treasures his sister and seeks to keep her safe at all times, and while she may go out of her way to annoy, aggravate or purposely displease him, he loves her unconditionally and believes as she grows up she will become an important and valued member of Draenic society. Rhuua – Rhuua is a Lightwarden and leader of Te’Amun and Epilvik's mate, the only true love he has ever known in his life time, and the one who represents his whole world and stars in his eyes. Having first met her back in the old days of Shattrath pre fall, Rhuua was able to eventually seduce Epilvik with her feminine wiles and they have been together each and everyday since then, apart from a small period in which she believed him to be dead. It was Rhuua herself that found Epilvik on Azeroth and brought him into the Te'Amun fold, happy and ecstatic at the return of her mate, they eagerly reaffirmed their love and devotion. Recently Rhuua has fallen pregnant and is expecting twins, to his great joy and pride. Rhuua also happens to think that Epil has cooties...but she loves him, very much. <3 Leedra Tirigand - A great friend and ally of Epilvik, having met and made close friends during the Siege of Shattrath as they worked together on many occasions during the campaign to retake the great Draenic city. Over the months both during and in the aftermath, Epilvik and his mate Rhuua grew quite close to Leedra and her husband, and were some of the first visitors for the birth of her little boy. Epilvik considers Leedra a extremely close friend and someone he can trust and rely on should he ever need aid as he would immediately fall to the side of her family should they call him, indeed he considers her to be as a sister to him even if she wasn't born Draenei, she has proven time and time again her convictions and beliefs that align with his own, to such an extent that such a distinction no longer matters. Aedion – Aedion is who Epilvik was formerly sworn to serve in all things when he renewed his pledge to her as she founded the Te’Amun. Epilvik believes Aedion to be a good and righteous leader, whose strong principles, conviction and ideals did lead Te’Amun and the Draenic people as a whole into a new golden age of growth and development. Since Aedion's abdication of leadership and title of Te'Amun, he has seen her not once, and wonders at her return, however with her replacement well engrained as the new leader of Te'Amun they all work in her memory. Garotta - One of Epilvik's closet friends, while often at times rather silly and careless, she has a good heart and Epil cares deeply for her, together they run the Civillian Sect of Te'Amun and have worked together on numerous endeavours. While they may at time squabble and bicker as if siblings, at the little annoyances and foolish things one another do, most often committed by Epilvik, their care and compassion runs deep and at the end of the day they have one another back. Azurhan - Another of Epil's close friends, one who has a close mutual respect and care for one another, as they both see each other as capable and strong leaders and defenders of their people, who are willing to do what is necessary. Rhaazyk – Epilvik developed his friendship with Rhaazyk over a number of campaigns, as the both of them served the light as Vindicators they worked closely on a number of occasions. Alexynna – Another of Epilvik’s old friends, they both for a time served as commanders of the same military organization before it disbanding, and through this close interaction and their time working together they developed a close bond of friendship that was further fostered by their beliefs, practises and convictions. Appearances The Civil War on Argus The Landing on Draenor The Founding of Shattrath The Founding of Karabor The Rise of the Horde The Horde attack on Telmor The Fall of Shattrath Operation Bloody Nagrand A series of raids and attacks against Orcish villages and settlements across Nagrand where Epilvik and a small group of extremists raided and slaughtered entire villages, filled mostly with sick, mothers, women, elderly and children, leaving not a single Orc alive in any of them. The Great Orc Trials The Assault on Tempest Keep Items and Companions Arkanos - Draenor War Wolf ((Kor'kron War Wolf Model)) - Epilvik's most favoured and commonly used mount and battle companion, both he and Rhuua received a small wolf pup that they raised into a large and powerful dire wolf. Heavily armoured and highly trained in the art of battle Epilvik's wolf is both a companion and battle brother to him, intensely intelligent they work together whether mounted or side by side as Epilvik's strength is matched to the wolves agility. Amulet of Argus - Gifted to him by his mother when they fled their homeward Epilvik considers it one of his most important and valuable possessions, while holding little of practical use, it is embedded with several extremely rare and precious gem stones unique to Argus upon its surface, inside it holding a image, set, created and protected by potent arcane magic of the city of his birth Sayreydeer. Positions Held Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Vindicators Category:Te'Amun